He's Gone, Gone Gone
by monkkeyslut
Summary: sam/haley slight dean/brooke. for danh


This is dark, but as we've all decided, I;m best at writing angst.

Merry Christmas Danh! I'm sorry it's not Dean/Anna! Love you!

* * *

And maybe…maybe letting go was the hardest thing he's ever done.

(But he did it, and now he has to pay, right?)

He leaves and it's not hard to do so (just don't look _back_) he does it, and doesn't look back, even when she screams his name and begs for mercy. He's always hated when people beg him. When people drop down on their knees and plead for another chance.

(You should have listened, boy)

And so maybe, _maybe_ he feels just this little…this little _spark_ of feeling for her as he walks away, stepping in puddles of blood on his way to the door, ignoring various cries and threats emanating around him (towards him).

There is a laugh behind him, a loud and cruel laugh and suddenly Dean is throwing himself against the bars of his cage, words spilling out of his mouth so fast and furiously that Sam thinks that is Pastor Jim ever heard Dean he'd probably stab him. But then Sam remembers that _oh yeah_ Meg killed Pastor Jim, remember? She slit his throat and made them listen to him die.

He glances back (oh boy, you shouldn't have done that) and he sees Meg standing over Haley James (not Scott, never Scott) whose lying in a bloody heap on the ground. Brooke Davis screaming and crying locked up near her best friend, while Dean is helplessly throwing himself against the bars of their makeshift cage.

His heart sputters pathetically as Haley's dirty face rises up from the ground (because Meg's pulling her hair you _monster)_ and her brown eyes meet your green ones.

And it hurts so _badly_ to see her like that, but the demon within him is screaming, scratching, _clawing_ to get out again and he wishes he didn't have a soul, that Death had never given it back because he scratched that motherfucking wall and this is what comes of you when you scratch the wall. Not insanity (oh boy, you're insane alright). _This: _killing the people who matter most to you, watching those who loved you die, this is what becomes of monsters like hm.

And he wishes he could blame the demon blood, but it's not demon blood this time. It's him, all him and his delusion that he could save the world, not just the humans, but the monsters too. So to do that, the hunters must go.

It was Rufus, who went first. He grimaced as the older man's screams melted into the night sky, and the flames grew higher and higher, causing Sam to choke. Tamara was next. She'd put up a fight though. She always liked him, she'd murmured before he'd taken her head clean off with one nice slice.

Next he kills the two men who killed him and Dean and he can't remember the names of them, but he remembers the names of their children. They screamed them, loud and clear before Sam slit their throats.

And now, he looks at Haley, her eyes dark and sad and _hollow_ and he knows that _he's done this_ and he is to blame, and its not the Dark Sam that rushed forward and grips her tightly, slamming her in the wall.

It's Sammy, who does it. Sammy, who loved Haley and took Jamie in and loved both of them after Lucas and Peyton and Nathan and Skills and Quinn and Clay and everyone they've ever loved, died. It's Sammy, who stares into those eyes, the ones devoid of happiness and emotion and it's Sammy who hears her, "I thought…I didn't think…" blood trickles out of the corner of her mouth and she chokes slightly. Once regaining her voice, she looks into Sam's eyes (he's still Sammy right now) and whispers brokenly, "I didn't think you were capable of this."

He presses harder and he can feel the broken bone of her shoulder under his hand and his says, "All you had to do was agree Haley, that's _all you had to do."_

Tears form in her eyes, but they don't fall. "There's the difference between you and me," she murmured, her eyes losing focus, "I don't think I could betray my own people."

So he shoves her more harshly into the wall, and more blood pours from her mouth and she whispers quietly, "I love you."

She falls limp in his arms, into a dead pile of flesh and bones on the ground and Sam scurries back, and then it's him, it's Dark Sam and he's back and now… now he's not going anywhere.

"Finish them," he says to Meg, who grins and walks toward Dean and Brooke's cage.

He tries to pretend that Haley's dead, unseeing eyes don't stalk him as he walks down the stairs, and that Dean isn't crying and screaming for Meg to leave Brooke alone. Haley was probably the only thing that kept Sammy there, waiting inside him and hoping wishing praying for a chance to help them but now…

…now Sammy's gone.


End file.
